Say It
by MusicMeg
Summary: She rarely said it anymore. Every other night, he would go to her, knowing that she would always be there and waiting for him. They began meeting nearly eight moons ago, and, surprisingly, he hadn't yet tired of her. In fact, he had a feeling that the allure of her company would never wane. Unfortunately, he never accounted for the fact that she might be the one to lose interest.


This is just a random/short Sesshomaru x Kagome one-shot that popped into my head. It's mostly just a lemon.

* * *

**Say It**

_By: Megan_

She rarely said it anymore. Every other night, he would go to her, knowing that she would always be there and waiting for him. They began meeting nearly eight moons ago, and, surprisingly, he hadn't yet tired of her. In fact, he had a feeling that the allure of her company would never wane. Unfortunately, he never accounted for the fact that _she _might be the one to lose interest. It was maddening.

They greeted each other with a searing kiss as they usually did. He proceeded to ease her into the mouth of the cave with his body, lips still attached to her softer ones. He grasped her hips with his hands and pressed the tips of his claws into her sides, effectively tearing the fabric she adorned. She let out a muted gasp when he scraped his fangs along the side of her pale neck, and he reveled in the little moan elicited from her sweet lips when he laved the scratch, the taste of her blood bursting into his senses. He continued his pursuit of her body, moving on from her column to her pert, covered breasts.

With a flick of his wrist, the cloth was gone, and he greedily drank in her bare form. No, he would _never _tire of this, _never _tire of her. He latched onto a pink nipple, sucking with fervor. Her mewls of ecstasy caused him to harden even further, and he pressed his groin against hers, desperate for some form of friction.

"Clothes," she gasped, tugging at his hakama insistently. Sesshomaru couldn't help but oblige, immediately stripping himself of any cloth, but not without the help of her dainty hands.

Now both naked, Sesshomaru pounced with lethal grace and pulled her body flush against his own. He bit back a groan at the feel of her heated skin. Her body was positively _sinful_. He captured her lips roughly, nipping and licking with earnest. Her mouth opened in a nearly silent gasp the moment his fingers came into contact with her soaked core, and he advantage by tangling his tongue with hers. There was no battle for dominance from her, and he growled in approval.

A single digit traced her slit briefly. He nosed her head to the side and kissed and sucked her neck. Without any warning, he plunged two fingers into her depths and began pumping in and out of her with precise movements, allowing his fingers to curl upwards to hit her sweet spot. He moved from her neck to devour her mouth once again, effectively cutting off the expletive she was about to voice. Her walls tightened around his fingers, and when he was sure she was about to cum, he stepped back. A low, keening sound left her throat, and he paused to gently nip at her lips.

He aligned himself with her, pumping his cock two times before becoming fully sheathed in her warmth. A growl ripped from his throat at her tightness, and now he was the one forcing back a curse. Her head was thrown back, arching her back and allowing him full access to her full breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Her hips rolled provocatively against him, spurring him into motion. He slid out of her warmth slowly and then, with a force that only a taiyoukai could possess, he slammed back into her. She cried out, and he continued to plow into her with wild abandon. It wasn't long before her walls began to convulse erratically around him, causing him to hold her hips even tighter and plunge into her faster, and with one last cry, the two came in unison, visions going blurry momentarily.

She lay on top of him, but she remained silent. Sesshomaru strained his ears to hear something, anything come from her supple lips; all that was heard was silence. His arms just barely tightened around her form when she shifted. Still, nothing was said between the two as she moved to a sitting position. His gaze never strayed from her, amber eyes watching her like a hawk.

"Miko," he rumbled, and she turned around in confusion.

"Sesshomaru?" her head canted to the side; his eyes followed the stray hair that fell over the side of her face. She moved to brush it to the side, but his hand immediately shot out to grab her wrist and stop her. He watched her reaction carefully as he tucked the strand behind her ear. Her cheeks warmed, and he delighted in the thought that he could still make his miko blush.

"Say it," he breathed. He knew she realized what he meant instantaneously, and she met his gaze just as intensely. Her azure eyes shone brightly, and her lips tilted upward.

"Say what?" she teased, wetting her lips unconsciously.

"You know," he growled, bringing her body closer to his. His nose skimmed the side of her neck, and he inhaled, taking comfort in the fact that she carried his scent, "You know," he repeated softly, placing tender kisses all over her. The teasing look in her eyes softened, and she moved to cup his face in her palms.

"I'm yours," she whispered and pressed her lips to his in a slow, loving kiss, "I'm yours, Sesshomaru," he returned the kiss and poured all of the emotions he could not voice into the simple act.

"Just as I am yours."

* * *

How was it?


End file.
